Starry Sky Illusion
by SilvCyanide
Summary: What to do when tomorrow seems so far away, when the goal seemed nigh impossible to achieve? Kaitou KID knows that feeling. Kuroba Kaito knows it even better. Based off the character song for Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID, Starry Sky Illusion. Set roughly 5-6 years in the future wherein Shinichi has regained his body. Gen-fic.


Starry Sky Illusion

Based off the character song Starry Sky Illusion.

He clenched an innocently glimmering diamond between two white, gloved fingers, holding them up to the moon where they sparkled and shot out beams of light like fireflies trapped in a tinted jar. It winked a cold blue at him, as if mocking him for his failure. He sighed deeply, a sense of despair and panic rising up unbidden in his chest. He had acquired so many large jewels, all of them blanks, not one of them was the Pandora that he needed to get. For his father's sake, yes, but more importantly for the sake of everyone. He could not afford Snake and his vile band of murderers to get their grubby hands on the gem. He was broken out of his introspective and frankly depressing thoughts when a familiar shout came from behind.

"KID!"

A huffing and panting Kudou Shinichi arrived on the roof just as the white wings spread out and KID leapt off the museum's rooftop, catching an updraft and disappearing into the distance. The night's heist -a blue diamond named 'The Sky's Tears'- lay prettily on the banister, a white card pinned innocently under it.

Unfortunately this jewel isn't what I seek. I return 'The Sky's Tears' to you.

-Kaitou KID

Shinichi gritted his teeth and lowered his leg where it had been prepared to launch a soccer ball at KID. Behind him, shouts came ringing and he sighed before turning to descend down the stairs again, steeling himself to relay the news to the Inspector that KID had gotten away once again.

KID landed in a quiet park. It was late into the night and nobody was around. His shoes crunched against the green grass as he walked on the gravelly pathway. The moon cast a soft glow upon his body and combined with the white suit, he looked almost ethereal, like a real phantom under the moonlight. He flicked the cape behind him as he settled himself on a bench. The night air was chilly and traced cool fingers across his cheeks. His breath came out in wisps that disspiated into the night. Winter was coming. Soon it would be 6 years. 6 years since he took up the mantle of Kaitou KID and chased after Pandora. 6 years of nothing but failure. Frankly he was just about ready to give up, the search for Pandora seemed to lead to nothing more than dead ends and disappointment.

Continuing to pursue the real jewel,

Wondering where the path to it will take me.

Someday I'll grasp the truth in my hand,

Even if it isn't what I've been expecting.

No, he couldn't just give up. What had he been thinking? His father was murdered for the sake of this, and likely would never be able to rest in peace if those bastards weren't brought to justice. The first Kaitou KID was gone, and now that it was up to him to fill in that role, he couldn't just wash his hands clean of the affair now could he?

Under the gently swaying moon,

I try to draw the strength to face a new tomorrow.

The moon seemed to cheer him on and the biting cold that froze him to the bones went unnoticed. Maybe it wouldn't be now, maybe it wouldn't ever happen. But no matter what, he would see it through to the end. Kaitou's honor.

Under the gently glowing moon,

I'll always be chasing my dream,

No matter how far away it may seem,

KID smirked and suddenly with a muted puff of smoke, Kuroba Kaito stood in his place. Kaito rubbed his thumb over the gleaming monocle with the clover charm, remembering words of an infinitely wise man long gone. The voice of his father echoed in his head, repeating words etched deep into his soul, 'Remember Kaito, no matter what, you must never forget your poker face.'

And someday, I'll definitely grasp it.

As a promise to that one person.

Yes, this promise to keep on trying wasn't made by Kaitou KID. It was made by Kuroba Kaito, the son of the famous magician Kuroba Toichi and the second Moonlit Magician.

It was a promise to keep walking.


End file.
